1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a shear panel, and in particular it relates to a solid shear panel for supporting a building structure, both vertically and laterally.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most common methods of supporting a structure is also one of the most traditional: periodically spaced and vertically extending individual posts attached between upper and lower floor framings. This technique has been used in the construction of light-framed buildings for countless years. It has been utilized in light-framed structures such as private residences and small commercial buildings. Even today, the use of detached vertical posts to support the weight of newly constructed buildings remains commonplace. In fact, such posts remain the default option for many building contractors and subcontractors in residential and commercial developments alike.
However, this prevailing technique is not favored in areas that are highly susceptible to earthquakes and high winds. Traditional wood shear walls have very limited lateral capacities as prescribed in building codes. Thus, other more innovative methods must be employed in these cities and towns. More broadly, a nationally viable alternative design for use in communities of all types would be useful and highly desirable. Consequently, there is a need for a simple yet effective repeating framework upon which various structures can be solidly and securely built.
One structure often mandated by building codes in earthquake and high wind prone areas is the traditional wood shear wall, which employs a sheet of plywood extending between and nailing to wood studs. This structure, however, is not always feasible and effective, due to limited available wall length.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,876,528 to Walters (“Walters”) teaches a metallic interior building wall structure. However, the structure of Walters cannot support the weight of a building.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,377 to Caspe (“Caspe”) teaches an earthquake-resistant multi-story structure. However, the structure of Caspe does not pertain to single-story buildings and therefore has a limited application.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,949 to De Moor (“De Moor”) discloses a cross bracing for wooden structures. However, the invention of De Moor does not pertain to metallic or other non-wooden buildings and therefore has a limited application.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,035 to Chang (“Chang”) teaches a lightweight wall structure for use in buildings. However, the structure of Chang relies upon the traditional technique of supporting the weight of a structure with a series of detached posts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,007 to Hu et al. (“Hu”) discloses a stiffness decoupling assembly for the protection of buildings prone to earthquakes. However, Hu does not provide a basic framework that is capable of independently supporting structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,639 to Abou-Rached (“Abou-Rached”) teaches an earthquake, fire and wind resistant pre-fabricated building panel comprising a plurality of frame members. However, the panel of Abou-Rached is excessively complex and unwieldy.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,674 to Root (“Root”) discloses a method and apparatus for providing earthquake resistant modular structures. However, Root does not provide a basic framework that is capable of independently supporting structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,417 to Hackett (“Hackett”) teaches a building system. However, the invention of Hackett is excessively complex and unwieldy.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,639 B1 to Germain (“Germain”) teaches a structural system for erecting buildings. However, the structural system of Germain is intended to be utilized with single-family homes and therefore has a limited application.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purposes employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.